


Tallahassee in Storybrooke

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, captain swan cobra, happy family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t New York, or even Boston, but it was everything good about both of those places. It was Tallahassee in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallahassee in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sammyjo16.tumblr.com/post/84471416304/i-just-want-a-scene-sometime-in-the-future) prompt on tumblr. Enjoy!

It wasn’t New York, or even Boston, but it was everything good about both of those places. It was Tallahassee in Storybrooke.

Emma wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to this. Hell, she wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to get used to it, to take these moments for granted. The good moments David always talked about.

With her back turned to the rest of the kitchen and the majority of her attention on the pan of eggs in front of her, she could hear the sounds of her boys play fighting over who got to make the pancakes this time and who had to gather all the necessary toppings for said pancakes. Her smile only continued to grow as she listened, a quiet giggle passing her parted lips when Killian pulled the step-dad card.

She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Henry huff and grumble something along the lines of “cheating pirate” and “loaded argument” as he wandered to the cupboard. She shook her head upon seeing the victorious smirk on her pirate’s lips.

The next five minutes went by without a hitch; eggs and pancakes ready and dished.

“Mom, you forgot something,” Henry pointed out just as she sat down between her boys, causing her brows to furrow as she glanced around the table.

Of course! How could she forget? With a wave of her hand, three mugs of hot cocoa, sprinkled with cinnamon, appeared on the table. No, she never wanted to get used to these mornings. 


End file.
